Forgotten
by RobinCupcake
Summary: When the team is ambushed and attacked with a dangerous chemical that erased their memories and de-aged them, why does Robin keep his memories while the rest of the team forget their past? I own nothing.
1. Forgotten

A/N: I've got no idea when the team became heroes, so I'm assuming that none of them were heroes at the age of 9 except robin. Let's see how this is going to go. Review? Please? -= =-  
"Ugh…." Rogin groaned as he began to wake up. He looked around the room he was in for several moments before he remembered. The memories were a little blurry, but it came back to him.  
The team had been on a mission at the museum of magic, located in egypt. The league would have never sent them there if they had known that morgan le fay would be there, along with several other villains that they hadn't seen. The team had been hit with some sort of chemical, and then Robin remembered he had blacked out. He looked around, taking in the details. The floor was covered with shattered glass, and the amulet of Bastet was gone. He looked around for several more moments before he saw his team.  
"Oh."

The team had been de-aged. Robin stared at the sleeping team and counted them, making sure ghat everyone was accounted for.  
A freckled redhead.  
Wally, no doubt.  
A darkish blonde boy who had webbing between his fingers.  
Probably Kaldur.  
A boy with a mop of black hair atop his head.  
Might be Connor. [1]  
A blonde girl with a small ponytail.  
Artemis.  
And a white…. Thing, who Robin assumed was m'gann.  
"Let's see..." Robin got up and found that he had shrunk as well, and he didn't look to be harmed. He began to dig in his now slightly oversized belt to see if he had anything that would fit him. There were many random things that robin had in his belt, and some things that he didn't even know what they were. As he dug in his compartments, he found several random items. A rubber ducky, a plush elephant, a picture of him and his family… Robin made a mental note to clean out his belt later.  
After several minutes of digging, he found an outfit. Robin looked over it, and found it to be his first robin suit, judging on the style of the R and several other features on it. 'Why is this even in here?' He asked himself before slipping into another room to change. He came back into the room in the outfit, which fit perfectly. 'So I'm probably 9 years old.' He thought before he turned to his teammates. 'Not too asterous, but it's not as bad as it could have been.' He tried to be optimistic. He crouched down next to wally and shook him gently. "Dude!" He said. Wally opened his eyes and looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "Who are you?" He asked.  
"KF, is this a joke? Because it's really not funny." Dick said, arching an eyebrow before he turned to the others. "Who's Kf? And what am I wearing?" Wally asked, pulling at the yellow spandex. [2] Robin could tell that Wally was not joking by the confusion in his eyes, and inwardly sighed. "Nevermind. My name is Robin, I am a hero, and we have to get out of here, okay?" He asked the confused redhead. "Okay!" The boy said, standing up. Robin shook the others, but none of them stirred. He touched his finger to his ear, hoping that someone would pick up. -= =-  
Batman, who was on monitor duty on the watchtower, heard a beeping sound that meant someone was attempting to contact them.  
"Batman here." He said in his usual emotionless voice.  
"Batman, I need some assistance." The voice sounded squeaky, yet oddly familiar to the dark knight.  
"Who is this?" The caped crusader asked, a hint of surprise in his voice, too small to be detected by anyone who was not Robin.  
He heard a small sigh from the other side. "This is Robin, and we were ambushed by several supervillains in the museum. We were de-aged, and I think I am 9." Batman was already out the door and calling someone else to take over for him. Robin's message continued, " I have been able to wake up wally. He doesn't seem to remember who I am, and the others are inresponsive." He sensed that there was nobody on the other side, so he hung up and turned to wally, only to find that he had fallen back asleep.

Robin wasn't sure how long it had been. He lost track after 5 minutes, but he could hear the soft and familiar roar of the dark knight's jet alighting on the soft sand outside. He peered outside to make sure, and fumbled with his belt, which was the last part that he needed to adjust. He took it off, laying it flat. He could see that there were 24 compartments, and he removed 3 and put it on. 'Nope, still a little big.' He removed the smallest compartment, and smiled when it fit nicely. He heard soft footsteps behind him, and turned to face the dark knight.  
"What happened?" Batman asked, his voice laced with concern as he glanced at the unconscious heroes.  
"We were ambushed. I think there were 4 villains, but the only one we saw was morgan le fay. After that, I believe we were assaulted with a chemical that de-aged us." Robin folded the 3 compartments up and slipped them into his belt as Batman carried several of the heroes to the jet. Wally stirred slightly at the dark knight's touch, but remained asleep.  
"Wasn't too asterous," Robin said as he put the the bioship into sleep and commanded it to enter the jet. He saw a ghost of a smile pass over batman's lips at his ward's word play, causing the boy to smile lightly. "Felt like I had a migraine when I woke up." The dark knight's expression turned to concern, "I'm fine, seriously. I have absolutely no idea why my 9 year old costume was in my belt though." The dark knight stared at Robin for a moment before he started the jet.  
"Remember when you were 9? You lost one of your costumes, and we had to make another one." They lifted into the air.  
"Oh! Now I remember!" Robin strapped on his seat belt and smiling before he looked at the sleeping teens in the back. "I'm worried. Wally didn't remember anything." He frowned slightly.  
Batman stared at the clouds, thinking about what his protégé had just said. "I'm not sure, maybe we could run some tests later." He heard a light breathing from the passenger's seat, and smiled lightly when he saw that the ebony was asleep. Pressing a button, a blanket dropped onto the boy, who curled up in it instantly. Batman allowed the smile to linger a bit longer until he reached the cave.

Batman had just landed when he heard a yawn. Robin's masked eyes opened, and he looked to the side at his mentor, who smiled faintly before telling him that they had arrived.  
"Hello?" He heard a voice from behind them. The dynamic duo looked behind them, to find that kaldur had woken up and was staring at them with wide eyes. "What am I doing here?" "You too?" Robin looked at his mentor, who gave him a small nod. "It's all right, we work with your king, and you can go back to atlantis as soon as we do some tests, okay?" The atlantian nodded.

Batman came out with the results, frowning slightly.  
"What is it? I can tell something is wrong." Robin leapt from his seat to the dark Knight's side.  
"They say that they are 9 years old, and none of them remember anything after that except m'gann. She said that she had memory fragments of something about tornadoes, and a prison." The dark knight said. Robin was frowning as well. "That sounds like it could be our first mission together, and the belle reve mission. But how come I can remember everything fine?" He asked.  
"We are not sure, but you should get back to the mansion. I tested your suit for chemicals, and I found a sample. We can test it tomorrow, okay? Get back to the manor and go to sleep." Batman said.  
Robin knew from years of experience that there was no arguing with the dark Knight, so he went into the zeta tube as he was told and stepped into the batcave a moment later. Running up the stairs to the mansion, the grandfather clock slid aside to let the bird past, where he ran upstairs to his bedroom. After taking a shower to get rid of any lingering chemicals, he slipped into his bed, where he fell asleep quickly, probably due to the lack of sleep for four days. -= =-  
Batman frowned at the information. He felt like there was something obvious that he was missing, but he couldn't put his finger on what. Peeking into the bird's bedroom, he smiled at the sight of the sleeping boy that warmed his heart. 


	2. Robins, Martians, and memoirs

A/N: Thank you to PikaWings and TheDcGeek who took the time to review my last chapter! I am open to suggestions, so if you want to see the team eat an ice cream monster or fight the philsbury dough boy, tell me and I'll try to incorporate it into the story somewhere! Review?

Dick's eyes fluttered open as the sun's first rays came through the window. He laid in bed for a couple moments, waiting for his mild headache to go away. Dick got out of bed and dressed in a hoodie, a pair of grey pants, and a green shirt. He walked down the stairs quietly. Normally, he would have slid down the banister, but today he wasn't exactly feeling the aster. Bruce, who was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, noticed this and asked, "Are you all right?" His voice contained a hint of concern.

"Not exactly feeling the aster. I had a mild headache this morning, and I'm feeling slightly dizzy right now." The boy admitted.

"I'll ask j'onn to see if there is anything wrong." Bruce said as he sipped his coffee, concern lacing his voice.

(An hour later…)

The martian closed his eyes as he put his hands on the young boy's head. He opened them a moment later, to find himself within a tunnel of sorts. As he walked along the tunnel, he saw many memories. There was a memory that looked to be one in what humans called a 'circus', and it radiated strong feelings of fear. j'onn stumbled as the fear began to overwhelm him. He quickly passed the more powerful memories and headed to the newer ones. He saw that about 4 years of memories were covered with a thin haze that blurred them slightly, but didn't seem to be doing any damage. He concentrated on lifting the haze, and to his surprise, the thin fog disappeared quickly than he had anticipated. Aboard the watchtower, Robin's headache subsided, and the martian opened his eyes.

"Your mind seems to be fairly normal. There were not very many complications, and the only issue I found was a thin fog attempting to cloud your memories." The martian said. Batman tensed slightly, although none noticed except the boy wonder. J'onn continued. "Your mind was already fighting the fog, which is what I would assume caused your headache." Batman relaxed. "It was very easy to remove the veil, and your memoirs should be fine." The martian then turned to the team. "Although I fear the others may not be as simple."

J'onn placed his hand atop aqualad's head, who flinched at the martian's touch. J'onn opened his eyes to see an underwater city. "This was… unexpected." The martian remarked. He floated along the paths, and peered into one of the homes. He saw a memory of aqualad being rescued by aquaman. The martian passed by, and looked in several more houses. Finally, he came across an unusual memory. Instead of an image, the memory seemed to be a thick cloud. J'onn concentrated on the veil, but to no avail. The only difference that he could see when he opened his eyes was that he could now see a very faint outline of a girl and a boy. It was too blurry to make out anything else. J'onn could also sense that the memory was slowly deteriorating, but it was not quick enough to be worrying. He looked around the rest of the town before surfacing.

"So?" Aquaman asked when the martian's eyes stopped glowing.

"His mind was somewhat difficult to navigate, although that is typically not an issue. There was a fog attempting to veil his memories as well, but this one was much stronger. I was unable to remove the haze, and I have also found that the fog is causing his memories to slowly deteriorate." The martian said.

"Am I going to forget everything?" Kaldur's slightly higher pitched voice asked, drawing the attention of the heroes to him.

"Kaldur, I promise we will try our best to help you, okay?" Aquaman put his hand on the blonde boy's shoulder.

Robin frowned as he heard j'onn's reports on his friends. Batman saw his protégé's frown, and went to the boy wonder's side.

"It hurts to forget." Robin whispered. Batman stared at his partner and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Remember that mission in Bialya?" Robin began, and the dark knight nodded. "It was a terrible feeling, not remembering my past. It was like missing a piece of myself. Even if it was only six months, it still hurt." He gestured to the team. "They're missing several years. One can only imagine." He looked up at the caped crusader. "It wasn't an asterous feeling." He smiled lightly.

"Robin, we'll help them. I promise." Batman said, a hint of sympathy in his voice. A faint encouraging smile found its way to his face, and it lingered for a moment before it dissapeared. J'onn arched an eyebrow when he saw the smile, but didn't say anything otherwise to alert the other leaguers.

Robin opened up a file on his holographic computer as the dynamic duo was driving back to gotham, and analyzed the information. He thought he saw something, and turned to batman. "It could be nothing, but…" Robin opened up several files. "Look. I was the only one who was a hero at the age of 9. The rest of the team became heroes at the age of 10 and older." Batman arched an eyebrow. The chemical was sensitive to heroics? It seemed unlikely to the dark knight, but he told Robin that he would investigate it anyway. His words fell on deaf ears as he heard gentle breathing in the passenger seat. He took his eyes off the road for a moment and peeked at the boy wonder, who had curled up in the seat. A smile somehow found its way to batman's face, and he gently shook his head and chuckled as the batmobile sped down the roads of gotham.

A/N: I apologize if this is a bit short, and also for any errors I made in this. I might decide to make a pineapple eat the WayneTech building next chapter, or maybe a marshmallow man could eat the team! I don't know yet, but it might involve the team saving the day by eating something. What fun! Review?


	3. Babysitting chaos

"Oh no… batman is going to kill me…" The flash groaned as he looked around the cave. He had been there less than 5 minutes, and the place was already becoming a mess. There were several ice cream smears on the walls, and a section of the carpet was soaked. The furniture was on the roof, and the speedster wasn't even sure which side was up anymore.

"Why would he do that?" Barry looked up to see robin staring down at him.

"What are you doing up there?" The speedster's eyes widened.

"My feet are stuck. I think it was the gra-graweticial-"

"Gravitational." Flash corrected as his eyes widened. Perhaps there was something else that they had not checked yet, because the boy had been fine with words yesterday.

"That thing that you just said, that m'gann did." Robin shrugged and walked along the ceiling before collapsing into an upside down sofa.  
The crimson hero turned into a red streak, dashing into the other rooms to try and find the martian. He found her levitating kaldur in the air as wally cheered.

"Wally, stop cheering." The hero said sternly, walking to his nephew. The redhead glanced at the speedster before breaking down in tears as the flash groaned inwardly. He should have remembered how easy it had been to get his nephew to cry, after all, he had been the one who had caused many of those incidents. Most by accident, some intentionally. M'gann had let kaldur down, and the two were staring at the crying boy.  
"Hey, who wants ice cream?" The flash said, searching his brain frantically for any excuse he could think of to get them under control again. The children immediately brightened up, and the flash winced when he heard a loud crash in the distance as several sofas crashed onto the floor. He dashed into the room, and sighed when he saw that robin was sitting on the floor, unharmed.

"Do you want ice cream?" The speedster asked the ebony.

"Okay!" The acrobat's shout echoed across the room, and connor ran in with artemis.

"Can we have ice cream too?" The blonde asked.

"More art!" The clone was admiring the ice cream smears on the wall, and the flash turned to look at the clone with an arched eyebrow, hidden under the cowl. Barry briefly wondered exactly what the G-gnomes had taught the boy before his thoughts were brought back to reality by the faint smell of salt coming from the kitchen. The speedster dashed to the kitchen, only to stop in awe and horror a moment later. The kitchen had been flooded, with ocean water, judging by the smell of salt. It was practically a small lagoon, and the redhead, miss martian, and kaldur were playing in it. The flash rubbed his temples, feeling like he was about to pass out. Taking care of 9 year old superheroes was exhausting!

"Do we still get ice cream?" Robin asked.

An hour later, red tornado stepped out of the zeta tube just as the flash zipped past him. "Bye! HaveFun! IBetYou'llDoAGreatJob!" the speedster shouted as he disappeared into the zeta beam. The robot stared after the speedster, wondering what it was that had caused the crimson hero to run quicker than red tornado had ever seen him run. He turned back to the cave a moment later, and stood in silence, taking it in. If it could, he was sure his eyes would be the size of dinner plates and his mouth would be somewhere near the ground. 3 of the walls were covered almost entirely in ice cream, and through the doorways, the robot could see that the rest of the rooms were practically oceans. More than a dozen paper bowls laid on the floor, each covered in ice cream. Connor was admiring the walls upside down, and the furniture was just about scrapped. A few piles of wood, metal, fabric, and cotton could be seen scattered throughout the room, arrowed sticking out of some of them. Robin looked to be the only one who actually ate his ice cream, as his bowl had been set down right next to himself, relatively clean. The acrobat was sleeping, and Kaldur could be seen swimming in the kitchen, as miss martian stood upside down on the ceiling with connor, 'admiring' their works of art. Wally could be seen repeatedly moaning, "I'm sooooo bored!", and artemis was stabbing the wall with an arrow. Red tornado flew to the kitchen, being ignored by the 6 heroes. The kitchen had somehow been filled with water, as did the library, training room, and a few of the bedrooms. As he entered wally's bedroom, the robot immediately noticed that it was flooded with ice cream. tornado gaped at the sight for several moments, awestruck by how horrific of a babysitter flash was. He took several pictures and saved it to his memory banks before he called batman.

The dark knight gazed around the room for a moment before speaking. "Honestly, I thought he would do worse."

-  
A/N: On chapter one, [1] was I wasn't sure if the spelling was right. I did realize that my dividing lines looked like -= =- and the thing that I put in the middle disappeared, so I'll probably change that to something else( that hopefully works :/) and the food idea might go somewhere in the next few chapters, because I currently have no idea how to fit it here, I may edit this later and put it in, but at the moment I am stumped. Sorry if this is short. 


End file.
